All Alone for the week-part one
by mg1
Summary: Tai and Kari's parents leave for the week, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Tai stepped into his room looking around dazedly

Tai stepped into his room looking around dazedly. He had just finished a hard game of soccer and had walked home in the rain, he wanted nothing more to do then to sleep. He peeled off his shirt and threw it across the room. When he and Kari had gotten older their parents had put in another bedroom for Kari and he had gotten the old room. He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, seconds later he was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kamiya apartment door opened quietly and Kari dropped her bag by the door. "Tai?!" She called and decided he wasn't home from the game yet when he didn't answer. Probably at Sora's. She thought to herself and shut the door quietly. She flicked on the lights and went into the kitchen to make herself a snack. After the sandwhich was made she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

The phone rang loudly and She jumped spilling the orange juice all down her shirt. "Shit!" she muttered getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" She said somewhat irritably.

"Kari honey it's mom, your aunt is sick so your father and I are going to fly out and stay with her for a week, Tai's 17, he'll be able to take care of things, there's money in the jar on top of the counter see you soon, I'll call you tomorrow bye." 

" Bye mom Love you." They both hung up. " YES!" She shouted triumphantly. All alone in the house for the week. Her and Tai could have some major parties. She smiled just thinking about it.

School had just gotten out a week ago. That meant they could have a party everyday…

******

Tai opened his eyes. No school…the thought made him smile. He sat up groggily and looked at his alarm clock. Ten thirty. Slowly he stood up and stretched. Something was wrong. He couldn't smell anything cooking and no one was talking. " MOM?!?" He called. There was no answer. " DAD?!?!" He received the same response. He went out into the hall. No one was there. The apartment was silent and empty. The couch was perfect, no misplaced pillows blankets, remotes or magazines. The kitchen was neat and every appliance gleamed. There was piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and read it. 

__

Tai,

Mom and dad went to stay with Aunt Marge for the week, she's sick. We're gonna have a party tonight. I went to the mall to get some stuff, I left a list on the table. Call those people and invite them to the party, tell them they can bring any friends they want. Mom and dad's stash is in the bottom drawer in their room, the dresser against the wall. Be back in about an hour.

Kari

Tai looked at the second piece of paper on the table. There were all the digidestined and about ten people he and Kari knew from school. Them plus their friends would mean a lot of people. He sat down on the couch and realized he was only wearing his boxers. Oh well, he thought. I'll have plenty of time to get changed. He put the phone on his lap and began dialing. First was Sora.

"Hello? Takenouchi residence." Sora's mom answered the phone.

" Hi Mrs. Takenouchi, it's Tai is Sora home?"

" Yes hold on a minute." There was shouting and a second later Sora was on the phone.

" Hey baby." Tai said smoothly.

" Hey."

" Me and Kari are having a party tonight. Mom and dad are gone for a week, u want to come?" He asked.

" Sure when do you want me to come?"

" Whenever you want I guess. Whatever's good for you."

" Okay. See you then."

" Bye honey."

" Bye." They both hung up the phone. He and Sora had been dating for almost a year. Everyone thought they were the cutest couple. He called Matt next. 

Everyone had been called and were coming. Tai looked around the empty apartment and turned on the t.v. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kari, Yolei and Mimi sat in the food court, each sipping a pop. " Hey when does the party start?" Yolei asked adjusting her glasses.

" Yeah, as soon as Tai called I ran down here to get a new outfit…Matt has seen all of my clothes. Well it's a good thing we ran into you." Mimi said giggling slightly.

" Well then…I guess you guys can come home with me. That would work wouldn't it?" Kari suggested smiling.

" Yeah it would but I need a new dress for the party, I think we all should get something new." 

" My treat!" Mimi shouted. All three girls stood up excitedly.

" I love shopping!" Yolei exclaimed happily. " I can't wait, till tonight! Ken said he got me something special." The girls giggled.

" I love when Matt buys me presents! He bought me this necklace last week…it'soooo pretty." She brandished the necklace from around her neck and held it up so they could see.

" Davis bought me this…" The conversation continued as they walked to the nearest department store.

*****

" I'm glad you came early…" Tai said kissing Sora again. She shifted in her position underneath him. 

" Me too…how long till Kari comes home?" She kissed him.

" In about twenty minutes probably." 

" Good." She pulled him closer.

~ ~ ~ ` ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Hold on the key will work in a minute." Kari said moving her bags into the other hand. "This happens sometimes…." The three girls stood crowded in the hallway. All carrying at least two shopping bags. The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. " Tai I'm ho-----" She stopped as a half-naked Tai fell off the couch.

" K-Kari what are you doing here?" He asked trying to stand up. He had lipstick smudges on his cheek and his hair was even more disheveled than before. Sora sat up slowly, her shirt hanging off her shoulder and her skirt wrinkled.

" I do live here. I ran into Mimi and Yolei at the mall and so I invited them to come early. What are you doing?"

" Um…Sora came early and…ya…" Tai stopped before blushing brightly. 

" And what was the ya?" Tai and Sora blushed even more,

" None of your damn business what the hell are you doing here?"

" I live here remember, I thought we went through this?" She said. " Now get the stash!" She shouted. Tai looked at her.

" NO!"

"YES!"

" NO!"

" YES!!"

" NO! I'm in charge and I say you get it!" Kari glared at him before going into her parent's room. She came out a ten minutes later with a bag full of every alcoholic drink imaginable.

" Your parents have all that?" Yolei asked wide eyed.

" Yeah when they got a son like me they need it…" Tai said. " But it's really convenient for parties."

" I'll bet….this will probably be gone by the end of the week what are you gonna tell ur parents?"

" We'll deal with it when we have to." Tai said smiling. " But now we have a party to get ready for." They all laughed.

*****


	2. All Alone for the week part two

Matt looked around the apartment, there were about thirty people there. Mimi held onto his arm tightly. " This is a great party, where's Tai?" He shouted over the music.

" Bedroom." Matt turned to stare at her.

" Sora?"

" Did you even have to ask that huny?" Matt smiled.

" No….Meems…." He said changing his tone. Mimi giggled.

" There won't be any available bedrooms for another hour, we'll have to wait, and if not here then hey, we can head back to your place after the party is over." Matt smiled and kissed her. Suddenly the music stopped. 

" Wha?" Davis looked around, he had his arm around Kari. Both held a glass of vodka and orange juice. It was obvious most of the people were drunk. God, Davis thought, I feel really bad for the dd's(for all you people out there that's the designated driver and they are a must when going out to a bar or party). Sora and Tai stood by the stereo. Tai's shirt was on backwards and Sora's skirt was twisted. 

" Why did u kill the music?" T.K. asked annoyed. Tai and Sora just smiled. 

" We thought we'd take a break with the music and play a game." There was a hush amongst the crowd. 

" Twister." Sora said smiling. Disappointment was evident. " Hey it'll be different from the time that u played it when u were little."

" How?" Sujo, one of the guys from the soccer team asked. 

" Well first of all we have three games here so one will be for singles and the other two will be for couples. Second the point of the game is not to try to who can not fall, it is to touch the people your playing with as much as you can and get as tangled as you can, once that happens it's just a matter of time until you give up, I mean being that close to someone as sexy as the ppl at this party has got to be a turn on.

" And we don't use the spinner, we pick the one you get to go on," Tai added. " Most of us are as drunk as hell so what are we waiting for?" They divided into three groups, one of singles and two of couples because the majority of people at the party were hooked up with each other. Mimi and Matt went first on one board. Tai thought for a minute. Matt was to go first. 

" Um….is that one the blue one?" He asked pointing to the green. Mimi bent down to look.

" Nope I think that one is." She pointed at the blue. Matt smiled.

" Which one is my right foot?" He asked. Mimi pointed for him. " Oh thanks hun." He stepped onto the paper. Mimi was next. She got left hand red. She slid under Matt in a bent over position and put her hand where it was supposed to go.

" Now it starts." Sora said. Tai laughed. The game continued and eventually Mimi and Matt ended up on top of each other in bent over positions. 

" Tai can we stop now?" Matt asked.

" Why?" He asked smiling evilly. 

" Because one of the bedrooms is free and in case you haven't noticed I'm in a very " precarious" position here."

" Hm…….." Tai looked around the room trying to stall. " Well…"

" TAI!" Mat practically shouted. Tai laughed.

" Go ahead." The game continued until the second group of couples caught Tai's attention. They were cheering. Tai and got up and went over to see what was happening. It was obvious the game of twister has long since ended and Kari and Davis were making out passionately on the floor. Part of Tai was rooting for Davis and the other half was wanting to kill him. " Game's over!" He said. They didn't stop. "GAME OVER!" They looked up.

" New game." Sora said quickly holding onto Tai's clenched fist.

" What game?"

" Well we figured it would be fun if you guys got to pick to game." Sora added. Numerous suggestions were made. Truth or dare, spin the bottle, pass the paper, seven minutes in heaven…the list went on. No one could agree on anything and the party continued. 

****

Four hours had passed since twister, mostly everyone was lying around the apartment. Tai and Sora looked up from where they had been kissing in the kitchen. " Hey maybe they could start to go home." Tai nodded and walked into the living room. 

" Who all is a designated driver?" He asked. Ten hands shot up. " Okay I guess you guys should start to get everyone together and gone, it's five in the morning." They all nodded and began to get the group up. Tai and Sora went back into the kitchen

*****

Tai opened his eyes and looked around his room. He groaned at his headache and started to roll over but felt someone beside him. Sora. He immediately remembered the party. Mimi, Matt, Yolei, Ken, Davis and T.K. had ended up spending the night. Not wanting to wake Sora he slowly slid out of bed. His headache was bad and he felt sick but he had hangovers before. He went into the kitchen and began a pot of coffee. He jumped up onto the counter and waited.

" Oh….my head." Matt came into the kitchen only wearing his jeans.

" Sorry. I guess I let you drink too much."

" No it's good, that means it was a great party."

" Yeah well everyone's going to be sick and bitchy so I'm making extra strong coffee and lost of it." Matt laughed.

" So what are we doing tomorrow?"

****

To be continued if I feel like it or if I get reviews. I was really amazed that I received 22 reviews the day after I posted part one so thanks all u guys, I'll continue if ii get nay ideas I know this is short and all but I'll work


End file.
